Broken Soul
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Sasuke has been in prison. Naruto and Hinata are married though for convince. Naruto is the sixth Hokage, and yet the council orders him to take Sasuke Uchiha as a slave, on certain conditions. He hasn't visited Sasuke in prison at all, and wants nothing to do with the Traitor. NaruSasu, No NaruHina, OOC
1. Introducion: My new Darkness

Okay this is the second to last fanfiction that I will post up for a bit. I'm sure you want me to update the others. So this came about reading a lot of angst, and I have to vent my sadness in a story of my own. So don't hate me for Naruto, and Sasuke being out of character.

Song to listen to: Within Temptation- Angels; Naruto in this is the angel that ripped Sasuke apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anything related. All rights go to respected owners.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Dark, cold, and smell of sewage. The stone halls of the building retained no heat. A male the age of eighteen walked through the halls, his footsteps echoing. His hair resembled rays of sunlight. His striking cerulean blue eyes were narrowed in frustration. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. After the fourth great ninja war, Tsunade had stepped down; naming Naruto the sixth Hokage. The council made him marry Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto wasn't that bothered by this. He was wearing his sage robes. He had come here for a reason. He stopped in front of a cell door.<p>

Naruto entered, and was immediately hit by the smell of the room. It made him scrounge his nose up in disgust. It smelled like an animal lived in the room. The room only consisted of a single mattress. Laying on this mattress was a male the age of nineteen. His raven black hair was a mess, and tangled by dirt. The man's eyes were covered by a blindfold. Naruto knew the man had onyx grey eyes. His pale moonlight skin was covered by dirt and grime. Multiple wounds marred his body. His figure was thin from not eating. 'Tch, they could have at least fed him.' Naruto thought coldly. He didn't care that they beat him, and hurt him. He wanted the man in semi-good condition. The man is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto carefully observed the raven. He hated the elders. Naruto didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha. After all Sasuke had told him plenty of times he didn't want anything to do with Naruto. He watched as Sasuke's body tensed. He was curious. He hadn't visited Sasuke since they brought him in two years ago.

Sasuke could sense a familiar chakra. His other sense had been heightened drastically since his vision was gone. Yet, this chakra wasn't at all warm like it used to be. He could still feel the familiar warmth, but it was cold. It was filled with hatred, disgust, and anger. It was all directed at him. Sasuke didn't say anything. It hurt to know that he had given up on him. After all he was supposed to be Sasuke's light that led him out of the darkness. Yet now it was impossible. Sasuke was too stay as a creature of the dark.

Naruto knelt beside Sasuke, and took the blindfold off. He kept the glare on his face. He didn't care about the raven any more. There was no need for Sasuke. Not anymore. He had been so obsessed with chasing Sasuke, that he couldn't achieve his goals. Now he did. Although the raven seemed to be staring at him with concern. He sneered at the Uchiha uncommon display.

Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto cheeks. All his instincts told him to do this. "What's wrong dope?" Sasuke asked, but before he could do anything Naruto slapped his hand away. "Don't call me that Uchiha." Naruto said in a calm silky voice. It sent chills down Sasuke's spine. The blond that had once been Sasuke's guiding light, was now the devil to him. Somewhere inside he felt his grip on reality crumble away. Everything that he felt, everything he knew, it was gone. Now he was lost in the nothingness that was inside.

Naruto roughly picked the Uchiha up, not carrying as he heard Sasuke whimper in pain. "Come on lets go." He order. Sasuke followed behind him, his head lowered to the ground. _'When had Naruto changed? Has it all been a lie when he said he wanted to save me?' _Sasuke found himself questioning in his mind. He only knew that the Naruto in front of him was not the same Naruto who had pledged to save him. As Sasuke kept thinking about it, he found himself going further into himself. No longer was he going to be saved by the blond, who was his angel. He was ripped in two, the damage nearly irreversible, and Naruto would damage him even more.

* * *

><p>And done. Hope you guys enjoyed the introduction. This will keep getting darker, and darker, and then lighter, and lighter. Sorry, but in my opinion a writer must have writing in all genres.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Diving in sorrow

This is the first real chapter. Also those waiting for an update on My Savior is My boyfriend I'm kind of on a break, but I promise I will get back to it. I just have to update a lot of things you know. Anyways the chapters after this are going to be first person. The song I'm listening to too help me write is M.S.D. O Claire. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and please review. Also this is going to have a lot of sexual content, and it will be rape I think it qualifies for rape. Anyways sorry for those who don't like that kind of thing, but it's crucial for the plot line.

Warnings: Sexual content, Slave-Master relationship

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

><p>Sasuke P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I silently followed behind Naruto. We walked through the stone hallway, and I felt cold. My whole body ached, but I was finally going to get away from this place. Naruto doesn't say a word. He doesn't even look at me. It makes me feel like I'm worthless. We soon arrive to a room that was filled with about four ANBU. They look up from playing a game of poker to look at us. "Let's get this over with." Naruto tells one of the ANBU. He nods, and walks over. In his hands is a black leather chocker. He places it around my neck, and then does some hand seals. I feel my Chakra go, and I feel extremely weak. My knees give out.<p>

Once I would have expected Naruto to catch me, but now I know what to expect. I hit the ground, and then hear the ANBU in the room laugh. I expect it too happen. It's not like they care. I have nothing to live for anymore. Nobody will save me, and the more I repeat these words in my head, the more they become true. I hear the ANBU stop laughing, and I look up. I find that Naruto is glaring at them. He motions to the door, and they nod leaving. He then turns to me. I lower my head to the floor, so I don't have to see those eyes that are filled with hatred, and disgust.

I feel Naruto gently hook his fingers under the collar. He examines it, and then nods. "The elders have agreed that you are too be released, but your punishment is too be my slave. From now on you will address me as Naruto-Sama, Master Naruto, or just Master. You will address Hinata as Hinata-sama, Mistress Hinata, or just Mistress. You will follow our orders, and if you do not, then you will be punished accordingly. Is that understood... slave?" Naruto asked. I nod, and when he scowls I quickly answer. "Yes Master." He gives a soft smile, and rubs my head like a dog. "Good job." He says. I feel pride well up at his praise.

It's all Ibiki and Kakashi's fault. When I first arrived, I was taking into interrogation. When I didn't answer Ibiki, and Kakashi would torture me severely. This went on for a year. A year of feeling pain, and a year of wanting Naruto to relieve the pain. Finally after that year I broke. When I started to answer the questions, Kakashi would reward me. He would either praise me, or give me a tomato, books, or something. I was perfectly conditioned.

Naruto grabbed a leash, and then lead me out of the room. I followed, my head lowered. I could feel the eyes of the villagers on me. They whispered, and some got bold enough to throw rocks. Naruto didn't do anything to stop them, and I felt like I wanted it all too end. One of the rocks hit me on the side of the head, and I felt the blood go down to the ground. At this Naruto glares at them. We soon arrive to a very large building. It was an estate, and larger then the Uchiha district. Hinata was waiting by the door. "Welcome back Naruto." She said sweetly. Naruto nodded, and Hinata quickly walked pass him, heading to the village. I thought that was weird. Noticing my questioning look, he answers for me. "She's going to see Kiba. The marriage was only for convince, and she's really dating Kiba." He pushed me inside, and I t trip.

He glares down at me, but I don't say anything to him. It's not my place to say anything. "Go make dinner." He orders. I nod, and get up heading to the kitchen. I didn't want to make Naruto angry, because I was going to have to live with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Naruto P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I watch as Sasuke disappears to the kitchen, and I head up stairs. Both Hinata and I have separate bedrooms. What did they do to him in prison? If I find out that he was raped I'm going to kill them. I don't care what the Council will do to me. I'm not saying this, because I care. No, I just like to own things that are pure. I want to take everything from him, just like how he took all the times I tried to save him. I was going to watch as he became broken. I don't care, I will break him myself.<p>

About thrity minutes later, Sasuke enters the bedroom with a plate in his hands. "I brought you some food master." He told me. I motion for him to put it on the desk. He does so, and stands waiting for me to either praise him, or give him another order. Now then how to ask the question? Oh, what the hell I will ask him straight out. "Sasuke, did they ever do anything to you in prison?" Sasuke shakes his head. I feel relief flood over me. "Good, you can leave now. I have some stuff to work on. Go do something." He nodded, and left. I sigh, getting up.

* * *

><p>I stop working after what seems like forever. I walk to the study. To my surprise, and annoyance, Sasuke is there. Just seeing him so at peace makes me pissed. It's like he doesn't care about any of the things that he did. Before he knows what happens, I grab him by the back of the neck. "Having fun Uchiha?" I growl. Sasuke's eyes light up in fear. He tries to get away, but I have a good hold on his neck. Quickly I slam him into the wall, and get over him. This would be the perfect time to see how good that little mouth of his would feel like.<p>

I pull my pants down, and Sasuke's eyes widen, when he sees the harden member. "Suck it, and if you bite you'll regret it." I tell him. I moan when he sticks It in his mouth. He licks the head, and I grab his hair. I bring his head down the full length, and he gags. I smile, and watch as tears stream down his face. I force him to deep throat my cock, and its not long before I shot my seed into his mouth. He coughs, and is crying. I just fix myself, and then leave. I'm going to make sure to make use of the Uchiha's body.

* * *

><p>Sasuke P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I cry, and my whole body is shaking. How could Naruto have done that? I look around the room, through my hazed vision, and see something interesting. It's a letter opener. I pick it up, and study the end. I'm fascinated by the gleam it makes. I bring it to the top of my arm, where my shoulder is, and drag it down. I can feel the blood well up, and I feel the burning pain. It feels good, and I start to forget all about what Naruto forced me to do.<p>

Why dose this have to happen to me? Why can't Naruto be normal and save me? My brain thought. Then the voice in my head became bitter. _'He doesn't want to save you, because your useless. Nobody cares about you. Nobody wants you. Your own beloved Aniki left you behind. You're a murder, and you have blood on your hands. Who would want to be with scum like you. A disgrace to the Uchiha, and a disgrace to your brother. Your pathetic.'_ I found my self starting to cry again. It was all true. I was a disgrace, and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm so useless, and that's why Naruto doesn't want to save me.

Then I came to a realize something. All I have to do is have Naruto praise me. From now on I will try to please him. I won't be hurt if he tells good job, and he will start to be kinder. He will be just like the old Naruto, not this new one. That's what I'm going to do starting tomorrow. I'm going to gain his praise.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter. What did you think? I can't help, but feel like crying for Sasuke. He only wants the old Naruto, and to tell you the truth Naruto won't act like the old him, until very late in the story. Poor, poor Sasuke. Please review, and tell me what you think. I'm going to go cry. I can't believe I wrote this, but it had to be done. And yes Sasuke was conditioned. His minds such a mess. It's almost like what they do with child soldiers. If you don't know what I mean grab a psychology book, or look online psychology conditioning. ANyways see ya later guys. I'm also working on My Savior is My Boyfriend right now.<p> 


End file.
